Everest (2019 film)
|producer= |writer= |screenplay= |story=Phil Lord |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Robert Fisher Jr. |studio= |distributor= |release= |time= |country= |language=English |ratings= PG (MPAA) |budget=$133 million |gross=$1.367 million |preceded= |followed= }} Everest is an 2019 American-Chinese animated adventure comedy film directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman. Produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios and Panko and Panda Studios, there was the story about a guy who is intended to go through the mountains of Everest. The film stars Ed Helms, Danny DeVito, Jason Sudeikis, Ryan Potter, Amy Poehler, Nicolas Cage, Tom Cruise, Shameik Moore, Will Smith and Eddie Murphy. The film is released on October 18, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing in the United States. Premise Once upon the time, there was the story about a guy who is intended to go through the mountains of Everest. Cast * Ed Helms as Bill * Danny DeVito as Justin * Jason Sudeikis as Tim * Ryan Potter as Tommy * Amy Poehler as Sarah * Nicolas Cage as George * Tom Cruise as Danny * Shameik Moore as Chris * Will Smith as Nick * Eddie Murphy as Mike Production Development Plans for an animated film about Everest and as of March 2016, it was announced that Touchstone Animation Studios will be set to produce the film. As of August 31, 2016, Clay Kaytis will be set to direct the film with the screenplay from Henry Selick & Roberto Orci, story by David Silverman and Chris Meledandri is set to produce the film and he is also set to executive produce the film and also Industrial Light & Magic is set to provide the animation service. During the Touchstone Animation Studios' shut down in February 1, 2018, Touchstone Pictures will not be producing it. Instead, Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, Panko and Panda Studios, Arad Productions, Lord Miller Productions, The Kerner Entertainment Company and Pascal Pictures will produce the film, with the screenplay from Phil Lord and Rodney Rothman & Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman, who is collaborated with Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Arad Productions, Lord Miller Productions and Pascal Pictures on Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, were set to direct the film. On August 19, 2018, Sony delayed the film's release date to October 18, 2019, with the animation service provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services. Writing In March 2016, Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the film along with Phil Lord and Rodney Rothman. Casting Jamie Sparer Roberts is set to direct the casting for film. It was announced that Ed Helms, Danny DeVito, Jason Sudeikis, Ryan Potter, Amy Poehler, Nicolas Cage, Tom Cruise, Shameik Moore, Will Smith and Eddie Murphy will play the voice roles for the film. Animation As of September 22, 2017, it was announced that Industrial Light & Magic is set to provide the animation service. On February 1, 2018, Movie Land Digital Production Services will be set to provide the animation services and the movie's animation was created using Maya. The animation of the human characters were done via motion capture. CGI animation was produced by Movie Land Digital Production Services with help from Panko and Panda Studios and designed by Scarlet Letters. Design The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. It took around a year for two animators to create 10 seconds of footage that reflected the producers's vision; the animation work developed from there. During initial development, the directors worked with a single animator to establish the film's look. This number eventually grew to 60 animators during production. It became clear that this would not be enough to complete the film on time, so the crew was expanded further. The number had reached 142 animators by February 2019 and at one point to 177 animators, the largest animation crew that Movie Land Digital Production Services had ever used for a film. Animation work was completed in April 28, 2019. The CGI and hand-drawn animation for the film was combined with "line work and painting and dots and all sorts of comic book techniques" to make it look like it was created by hand, which was described as "a living painting". This was achieved by artists taking rendered frames from the CGI animators and working on top of them in 2D, with the goal of making every frame of the film "look like a comic panel". Lord described this style of animation as "totally revolutionary", and explained that the design combines the in-house style of Sony Pictures Animation with the "flavor" of digital artists such as Christopher Arambulo Cosgrove and Chris Lawrence. The directors all felt that the film would be one of the few that audiences actually "need" to watch in 3D due to the immersive nature of the animated world created, and the way that the hand-drawn animation elements created specifically for the film create a unique experience; Persichetti described this experience as a combination of the effects of an old-fashioned hand-drawn multiplane camera and a modern virtual reality environment. Pre-production Pre-production officially began in the United Kingdom by early December 2015. That same month, director Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman stated that the film will be another great love story with a new love interest being cast. The next month, production designer Bill Boes was announced to be designing the film's production designer, as well as Kasia Walicka-Maimone, also making the movie as costume designer. Music and soundtrack The score for the franchises was composed by Henry Jackman, James Newton Howard, Lorne Balfe and Daniel Pemberton at Remote Control Productions. The film originally had no songs until six months into production when the suggestion of making the film a musical came from Toby Emmerich who was recently elected as chairman of the Sony Pictures Entertainment at the time. The soundtrack album was released by Interscope Records on October 1, 2019. Technology PIX System provided the production crew with secure access to production content and project management throughout the suite of devices used. Release The film was released in the United States on October 18, 2019 in IMAX, 4DX, ScreenX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Sony Pictures Releasing. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on March 3, 2019 before Wonder Park and Missing Link. * The first trailer was released on June 15, 2019 before Toy Story 4. * The final trailer was released exclusively for Abominable in theaters, before the first video to be uploaded online, as such on home media release for the final trailer. Notes References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:2019 action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s action films Category:IMAX films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Films produced by Jordan Kerner Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films scored by Daniel Pemberton Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Chinese films Category:Chinese animated films Category:Chinese 3D films Category:3D animated films Category:American 3D films Category:Panko and Panda Studios films